<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buried Deep Within by Blacksky92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403619">Buried Deep Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92'>Blacksky92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if while retrieving the sword of Gryffindor from the bottom of the icy pond, it was not Ron that had saved Harry's life, but Snape?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He had been such a fool.<br/><br/>How could he have ever allowed himself to dive into this ice cold pond with that damn locket around his neck?<br/><br/>He knew this adventure would be dangerous, but he expected to die at the wand of Lord Voldemort, not but while still hunting for his horcruxes.<br/><br/>The young wizard's heart pounded without remorse, so much so that it felt as though it would explode out of his chest.<br/><br/>This was it and he knew it; as he desperately thrusted his fists against the solid chuck of ice currently holding him captive.<br/><br/>It was useless and he knew it as another bubble of air left his struggling lungs.<br/><br/>He should have gotten Hermione, he should have told her; now no one knew he was here.<br/><br/>The young wizard lowered his gaze to sword.<br/><br/>His eyes half closed as fatigue began to eat him alive.<br/><br/>He was so close, yet so far as he began to no longer feel a part of this world.<br/> <br/>His eyes searched the murky depths one last time, trying to figure a way out, there must be something he had missed.<br/><br/>This couldn't be it.<br/><br/>His heart grew louder in his ears as hope continued to fade from his grasp.<br/> <br/>It was time, darkness began to consume his surroundings as he released what air remained in his lungs.<br/><br/>He closed his eyes, accepting his fate to become part of this frozen, still world. </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't working.<br/><br/>Snape clenched his jaw as he watched the hole in the ice begin reform, assuming it's original shape as a flawless sheet of ice.<br/><br/>He began to pace, knowing full well the act was dangerous and only increased his chance of being caught by the wrong group of people.</p><p>That was a fate he truly could not afford.<br/><br/>Either way it would no longer matter if Potter were to meet his fate at the bottom of that pond before he even had a chance to face off against the dark lord.<br/><br/>The new Hogwarts Headmaster muttered under his breath as he strode toward the pond with visible intent.<br/> <br/>Did he really have to do everything himself? Then again Dumbledore hadn't exactly given him much choice, nor had he given Potter much direction.<br/><br/>Snape shook the thoughts from his head as he approached the edge of the pond.<br/><br/>He wasted no time as he withdrew his wand before aiming it at the sheet of ice.<br/><br/>Within a fraction of a second, the ice was gone.<br/><br/>The headmaster searched the dark depths of the pond, quickly locating Potter's seemingly lifeless form as it floated towards the pond's depths.<br/><br/>Snape shook his head as he tore his robe off, not turning around to see where it landed before diving into the icy depths. <br/><br/>Perhaps he should have placed the sword in a more convenient location and spared himself this somewhat uncomfortable scenario.<br/><br/>No.<br/><br/>He couldn't dwell on that now, at the end of the day, the sword still had to put in a secure place. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped as a surge of water jolted him into what awareness he could muster.<br/><br/>What was that? <br/><br/>A force tightened around his waist, almost threateningly as he felt his body being drawn upward.<br/><br/>He commanded his body to move, yet it failed to respond as the light of the moon grew stronger in his eyes.<br/><br/>What was this mysterious shadow saving him?<br/><br/>Harry didn't have time to dwell on it as his face broke the surface of the water. His lungs instinctively heaved as they desperately craved oxygen.<br/><br/>The young wizard struggled to fill his lungs as he felt himself being dragged from the water's edge.<br/><br/>He couldn't resist his curiosity any more as he summoned all the strength that remained in his body. He forced his gaze upward, soon locking eyes with the one man he least expected.<br/><br/>"S-Snape?" Harry spluttered as he attempted to expel the fluid violating his lungs.<br/><br/>"Potter." Snape spat, returning the greeting as he dragged his ex pupil through endless piles of dead leaves before finally plonking him down against the stump of a tree.<br/><br/>"What are you doing here?" Harry stammered, not making an effort to mask his surprise.<br/><br/>"What does it look like Potter." Snape's condescending drawl echoed through the cold night as he stood towering over his ex student.<br/><br/>Harry nodded, trying to process the events that had just occurred; did they even really happen?<br/><br/>He made no effort to mask the confusion in his eyes as he looked up at the man.<br/><br/>Why was Snape helping him?<br/><br/>The man had killed Dumbledore, his favorite headmaster without hesitation.<br/><br/>Why would he now dive into this frozen pond to rescue him?<br/><br/>The young wizard opened his mouth to speak, only his lips remained lost for words as his mind scrambled to formulate a sentence.<br/><br/>Harry gasped, suddenly instinctively sliding his arms around his wet form; it was a vein attempt to cover his exposed flesh.<br/><br/>How could he forget he was naked?<br/><br/>Especially right in front of his most despised Hogwarts teacher.<br/><br/>"Come on Potter." Snape growled, his voice low as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.<br/><br/>He slid his fingers into the pocket of his robe, swiftly withdrawing his wand before aiming it directly at Harry's dripping chest.<br/><br/>The mere essence of a moment had past and the young wizard was surrounded by the warmth of a blanket.<br/><br/>The Headmaster's stern expression was unwavering as he glared down at the disheveled state of his ex pupil.</p><p>The headmaster effortlessly turned on his heel before stepping away from the chosen one.<br/><br/>"Snape wait!" Harry yelled, the desperation in his voice echoing through the otherwise silent forest. <br/><br/>Snape stalled at the summoning of his name, yet refused to turn around.<br/><br/>Perhaps it was the desperation that had truly stopped him in his step; or perhaps he wanted to see Lily's eyes one last time.<br/><br/>"Just answer me this, why did you save me?" Harry stumbled, trying desperately to climb to his feet as he held the blanket close to his bare groin.<br/><br/>"That's not really your concern now is it Potter?"<br/><br/>"How is it not my concern?" Harry all but spat as he rose to his feet.<br/><br/>Snape sighed before glaring at his surroundings; it didn't seem to matter were he was, he always felt as though someone were watching him.<br/><br/>It was risky enough just interacting with Potter for these mere moments, he couldn't afford to get caught by the dark lord; it would ruin every thing he had worked for these many years.<br/><br/>Damn it.<br/><br/>The draw was too strong as Snape turned on his heel, his eyes locking with the young wizard's.<br/><br/>It didn't matter how many times he had seen Potter's eyes, they always drew him back.<br/><br/>"You need to be more careful Potter." Snape spat, stating the obvious as his eyes drifted to the item dangling from the boy's neck.<br/><br/>"It is far too dangerous to have this item so close to you Potter."<br/><br/>"I know that, but how am I supposed to keep it safe until I can destroy it?" Harry all but whined as he pointed at the offending object.<br/><br/>Snape closed his lips before raising his wand toward the pond.<br/><br/>In a moment the sword was floating above the water.<br/><br/>"Destroy it, now." The older wizard commanded, leaving no doubt as to his desired intentions.<br/><br/>"Why do you want me to destroy it so badly for? I thought you were on his side. Why do you want him dead?"<br/><br/>"Damn it Potter, just do as I say." Snape spat as the sword hovered toward the pair before falling at the young wizard's feet.<br/><br/>Harry stared intently in to the man's eyes, searching for a truth he could believe.<br/><br/>What was this man's real motive? <br/><br/>Was he so sure he could trust him?<br/><br/>He did just save his life after all.<br/><br/>And hand him the sword of gryffindor.<br/><br/>Harry eyed the wizard before him dubiously, yet despite all the bad things Snape had done, a part of the young wizard felt as though he could trust him.<br/><br/>He was part of the Order at one point. <br/><br/>Harry yielded to the older wizard, nodding as he yanked the locket from around his neck and grasped the sword within fingers.<br/><br/>He proceeded to toss the locket into a pile of dead leaves a few metres away.<br/><br/>He grasped the sword tighter before drawing himself to his knees.<br/><br/>He felt his body stumble slightly in the process before feeling his body collide face first towards the earth before him.<br/><br/>He winced as he braced his body for impact, only, his face never seemed to hit the dirt. It took a moment for him to realise he was being supported by a firm grip around his wrist.<br/><br/>He didn't need to look up to know who it was this time, yet instinct told him to do so despite already knowing the answer.<br/><br/>"Come on Potter, this will only take a moment." Snape muttered as he lined the young wizard in front of the locket.<br/><br/>It seemed he really did have to do everything himself.<br/><br/>Harry could sense the frustration encapsulated within the Headmaster's voice.<br/><br/>But why was he so determined to have to locket destroyed right this minute?<br/><br/>Was it because he didn't want to get caught near the boy who lived?<br/><br/>Or was it because he wanted to make sure, beyond the shadow of a doubt that this horcrux was destroyed and wont fall into the wrong hands again.<br/><br/>"Dumbledore set you a difficult task." Snape stated, his tone slightly softer as he turned to the boy.<br/><br/>"Difficult, but not impossible." Harry reaffirmed, more to himself than Snape as he rose the sword into the air.<br/><br/>"Remember Potter, think about nothing but the task you are doing. The Dark Lord will try to penetrate your mind once you hit the locket. You cannot afford to give away your location."<br/><br/>Harry turned to the man.<br/><br/>Was he truly that concerned for him?<br/><br/>Or was he really only concerned about himself?<br/><br/>Of course he would not want the Dark Lord to know he was helping him, but if that was his only motivation, then why would he deliver the sword to him?<br/><br/>Harry shook his head, he couldn't afford to get distracted any more, he simply had to focus as he braced his mind for the impending assault.<br/>  <br/>"Now Potter."<br/><br/>The young wizard obeyed without question as he drove the sword into the locket without further hesitation.<br/><br/>Harry dropped the sword, a current of dark energy violated every fibre of his being.<br/><br/>A feeling so vile it made him fall to his knees. <br/><br/>All this time later and he was still allowing himself to be affected by the Dark Lord's magic.<br/><br/>Why did he never seem to grow any stronger against this darkness?<br/><br/>Where was his resistance?<br/><br/>"Are you alright Potter?" Snape whispered, almost as though he were attempting to soothe a child, instead of what Harry presumed was his most despised pupil.  <br/><br/>"Don't worry, it's over now." Snape continued before summoning the blanket, that now lay amongst the dead leaves before and wrapping it around the young wizard.<br/><br/>"Headmaster?" Harry whispered, still struggling to see Snape as anything more than his potions professor.<br/><br/>"What is it Potter?"<br/><br/>"Why do you hate me so much?"<br/><br/>Snape exhaled softly, as though taking the time to choose his words wisely.<br/><br/>"I don't hate you Harry."<br/><br/>The young wizard turned his gaze toward the man, a mixture of confusion and doubt was rife in his eyes.<br/><br/>"I never did."<br/><br/>The man's words still failed to clarify anything within Harry's heart as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself.<br/><br/>"Then why did you always single me out in class and-"<br/><br/>"So you believe I hated you?"<br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/>"Then the Dark Lord would believe it also."<br/><br/>Harry turned to the man, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion; yet the light in his eyes suggested that the Headmaster's words were starting to make sense.<br/><br/>"But then why did you kill Dumbledore?"<br/><br/>The headmaster took a deep breath, as though using the moment to concentrate his thoughts.<br/><br/>"One of the horcruxes, the ring, inflicted a curse upon Albus. It would not be long before it would ultimately cause his death." Snape began, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes simultaneously searched the horizon of the forest; as though anticipating the approach of an enemy.<br/><br/>"He asked me to kill him, he believed it was the only way the Dark Lord would trust me completely."<br/><br/>"And he was right." Snape added, turning his attention toward the young wizard.<br/><br/>A silence fell between the two, it seemed as though it would last the night, yet at the same moment, it seemed as though it evaded time itself.<br/><br/>Him and Snape, two souls that were world's apart, yet frighteningly similar.<br/><br/>"Harry, you have her eyes, how could I have ever hated you?" Snape drawled, doubting this opportunity would ever present itself again in his life time. <br/><br/>Either Harry or him would be long dead before this scenario ever played out again.<br/><br/>Harry was never alone.<br/><br/>Not to mention this vulnerable.<br/><br/>Only in this state would the young wizard have ever given him the time of day.<br/><br/>"You must be freezing." Snape murmured, his deep voice barely above a whisper as he drew the young wizard's blanket tighter still.<br/><br/>Harry slowly nodded, surprising himself at his own reaction.<br/><br/>Ordinarily he would have flinched at the contact, yet something had changed.<br/><br/>"You knew my mother?" Harry looked up at the man, surprised by the man's earlier words.<br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/>"How?"<br/><br/>"She grew up not far from me." The headmaster confided, leaning in closer to the young wizard, as though he wished solely for the young man to hear the words and no one else.<br/><br/>Perhaps it was shame binding him to his secrecy; or perhaps something personal, like a precious memory that will only relinquish it's beauty should it be shared.<br/><br/>A light grew in Harry's eyes as he pondered this thought, yet he suspected he already knew the answer.<br/><br/>"I miss her." Harry whispered, his heart not willing to release the words, yet his lips did so anyway.<br/><br/>"Strange, considering I hardly knew her, I know." The young wizard added, his eyes searching the endless expansive darkness.<br/><br/>"You're not the only one." Snape sighed before turning to the younger wizard.<br/><br/>"And it's not so strange."<br/><br/>Harry closed his eyes, his lips parted themselves, as though driven by instinct.<br/><br/>Snape could no longer ignore the suppleness of Harry's lips.<br/><br/>There wasn't time. <br/><br/>Surely he wasn't just going to have his way with Lily's son, the chosen one, in the middle of a forest. Each of them surrounded by endless piles of dead leaves.<br/><br/>But it had to be here, it had to be now or never.<br/><br/>"Harry, I-"<br/><br/>"It's okay." Harry whispered, as though already knowing what the headmaster would say.<br/><br/>The young wizard knew there was no coming back from what he was about to do, yet his heart wouldn't have it any other way.<br/><br/>It all made sense now, why Snape had to be verging on nasty to him, he had to appear convincing, so much so that if Harry believed it, the Dark Lord would also.<br/><br/>He offered Snape a gentle, yet encouraging smile as he allowed the blanket to fall from his bare body.<br/><br/>He sighed as the soft echo of scrunching leaves greeted his ears.<br/><br/>He knelt before the man who was once his professor, his naked body an offering to the man.<br/><br/>Snape's eyes locked with Harry's, searching their depths for any doubt, any sign that he didn't a hundred percent desire this. <br/><br/>He found nothing but desire lurking within the young wizard's orbs.<br/><br/>Harry drifted closer, until his face stood mere inches from the Headmaster's. <br/><br/>He admired Harry, though he would never admit that to the young wizard; but lately it had become more than that, perhaps he really was, dare he think it, developing feelings for Harry.<br/><br/>This whole time he had been reminiscing over Lily, yet Harry was now at the forefront of his desires.<br/><br/>But why?<br/><br/>The headmaster was jolted from his thoughts as warm, wet lips pressed against his.<br/><br/>He knew he should resist, push him away, move back at least, yet his body remained paralyzed. <br/><br/>"Thank you." Harry whispered, snaking his arm around the Headmaster's shoulder's.<br/><br/>"What for?" <br/><br/>"Saving me." The young wizard smiled as he pressed his bare chest against Snape's.<br/><br/>"Well, I cant have you dying before the climax now, can I?" The headmaster smirked, an expression that alluded to an alternative meaning.<br/><br/>"Speaking of climax." The alternative meaning was not lost on Harry as he pulled Snape on top of him in one swift movement.<br/><br/>Snape offered Harry the vague essence of a smile before planting a kiss on his still damp cheek.  <br/><br/>It didn't stop there as Snape continued to cover the young wizard's body in kisses until he reached the man's groin.<br/><br/>Harry watched the older wizard, wondering if he would stop, but praying he wouldn't.<br/><br/>His prayer was granted as a wet warmth engulfed his penis.<br/><br/>Harry gasped, unable to control his moans as they escaped his lips.<br/><br/>He grasped the back of Snape's head, sliding his fingers through what he assumed would be greasy hair; only he was surprised to find it was not greasy, but silky.<br/><br/>Harry felt any lingering resistance slipping away as he spread his leg wider, granting Snape easier access.<br/><br/>Harry had never felt anything even remotely like this before as he ground his hips; attempting to extract more pleasure from the man's lips.<br/><br/>He had no idea anything could feel this great as the warmth tightened around his cock.<br/><br/>He was as close to heaven as he had ever been, if only the remainder of his life could play out like this.<br/><br/>"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" A voiced yelled out from across the forest.<br/><br/>Harry gasped, his heart suddenly pounding as he instinctively pulled away from the Headmaster's grasp.<br/> <br/>Ron?<br/><br/>What the hell was he doing here?<br/><br/>"You get your dirty hands off of him, you hear?" Ron demanded as he instinctively ran towards his best friend.<br/><br/>Harry froze, panic consuming him as each footstep grew steadily louder.<br/><br/>"Fraternizing with the enemy are we? After all that stuff you told us he did." Ron began, his voice creeping steadily louder with every word that passed his lips.<br/><br/>It was too late now, what had been seen could never be unseen.<br/><br/>Snape turned to face the redhead, his eyes brimming with annoyance as he studied the unwelcome intruder.<br/><br/>In a moment Snape was gone, vanishing into a veil of darkness; as though he had never actually been there at all.<br/><br/>Harry closed his eyes, a mixture of desire to savor the memory and not wanting to meet the condescending gaze of his best friend.<br/><br/>"What the bloody hell were you thinking man?" Ron shook his head in disbelief, reaching down to retrieve the blanket before tossing it at his best friend.<br/><br/>"I know, did he use a spell on you? That has to be it, there's no way you would spread'em wide for that greasy git otherwise." <br/><br/>Ron's words would make sense in a sane world, however this was far from a sane world.<br/><br/>"Don't worry Harry, I'll get him back, that's what friends do for each other isn't it."<br/><br/>Harry leaned back, gathering the blanket Snape had conjured within his grasp.<br/><br/>"Come on, lets go." Harry sighed, using the blanket to hide his groin before standing up and turning for the tent. He knew there was no use explaining anything to Ron, the redhead had made up his mind a long time ago, albeit a lot of his opinions were formed by Harry's own words. <br/><br/>Perhaps it would be easier just to let Ron believe it was a spell. <br/><br/>"Hey mate, don't you even want to say hi? Ask me how I got here?" Ron's pitch increased, the concern and apprehension apparent in his voice.<br/><br/>A smile began to trail across Harry's lips.<br/><br/>"Look by your feet Ron." Harry smirked, not bothering to turn around as he started for the safety and warmth offered by the tent.<br/><br/>"Wait, whats that?" Ron screwed up his face as he knelt down, collecting the sword of Gryffindor, accompanied by the locket, within his grasp.<br/><br/>"How did you-?"<br/><br/>"You can thank the greasy git." Harry laughed before waltzing inside the tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermione! Hermione! Guess what!" Ron shouted as he stormed into the tent as though he had been there this entire time.<br/><br/>Harry winced, hoping for a moments silence to get dressed, not to mention process the events that had just unfolded with Snape.</p><p>Had he truly been wrong about the man this entire time?<br/><br/>He played his part so well for all these years that no one saw through it. <br/><br/>"What is it?" Hermione turned around from the table as it lay covered in opened books.<br/><br/>Harry raised an eyebrow, had Hermione been up this whole time? He assumed she had been asleep.<br/><br/>"Harry, what happened to your clothes?" Hermione made no attempt to hide the confusion, fused with embarrassment that now plastered her face. <br/><br/>"Oh, well, I uh-," Harry began as he tightened the grip on the blanket, holding it as close to his groin as possible.<br/><br/>Harry's eyes darted pleadingly towards Ron, as though trying to figure out if the redhead would say anything about Snape or whether they will keep it to themselves for now.<br/><br/>"It might be better if you don't ask." Ron cringed, screwing up his face slightly as he attempted to forge a smile onto his lips.<br/><br/>Harry breathed a sigh of relief at his best friends attempts to lighten the mood, yet he knew this still wasn't the last he'd heard of this.<br/><br/>"Hey Hermione look!" Ron shouted, a little too loudly for the other two's comfort as he held sword of Gryffindor in one hand, while dangling the destroyed locket in the other.<br/><br/>"Wait, the sword? And the locket? But how?"<br/><br/>And now they back to where they started.<br/><br/>Harry cringed, wondering whether to make a story up, or whether to extend the truth. After all, wasn't the most believable lie a distorted version of the truth? <br/><br/>"Well, you see, I saw it tonight, at the bottom of a pond." Harry stuttered, unsure of exactly where to start.<br/><br/>"What? You just happened to see it out there? Of all the places? And it just happened to be near where we were camping?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, making it extremely apparent that she doubted the words of her best friend.<br/><br/>Harry sighed, quickly realising how difficult it was going to be to convince Hermione of the facts, even if this aspect of the story was true.<br/> <br/>Only this concocted story made the truth seem stranger than fiction.<br/><br/>How could he make her believe it without mentioning Snape?<br/><br/>"So the sword just happened to appear before you?" Hermione screwed up her face, still not making any effort to disguise her disbelief at the story as she reiterated the words that had just been spoken to her.<br/><br/>"You know Hermione, it has come to him in a time of need before, remember in the chamber of secrets?" The red head wizard interrupted in a vein attempt to aid his friend.<br/><br/>"Shut up Ron."<br/><br/>"Ron's right Hermione." Harry butted in, well aware this action was going to earn him no brownie points with the witch.<br/><br/>"Besides, it doesn't matter, we now have the sword of Gryffindor and another horcrux destroyed." Harry reiterated the facts once, praying the witch would focus on these instead of continuing with her interrogation.<br/><br/>"Fine." Hermione sighed before turning back to the table plastered with books.<br/><br/></p><p>~*~*~</p><p><br/>It has been weeks since Harry had encountered Snape in the forest, yet he hadn't been able to shuffle the man from his thoughts, nor the fact that he seemed to be helping them.<br/><br/>But why? <br/><br/>Why was the man so heavily on his mind? <br/><br/>Would he even run into him again? <br/><br/>Snape seemed pretty adamant that it was near impossible considering the state of the world.<br/><br/>Never mind the fact that so much had happened since then, even while they were being held captive in Malfoy's manor, he'd wondered if he would see Snape. <br/><br/>Those dark eyes, infused with mysterious secrets that he'd never felt compelled to learn. <br/><br/>That is until now.<br/><br/>Harry leaned back, his eyes taking in the vast, expansive ocean before him. <br/><br/>He had to enjoy this sense of peace offered by shell cottage while it lasted. <br/><br/>He felt so far removed from the world of darkness as he watched waves grow steadily smaller, before licking the sandy shoreline as far as the tide allowed.<br/><br/>The young wizard sighed as the sun began to set upon the horizon, he knew he would soon be called inside for dinner, yet the draw to remain outside alone was strong. <br/><br/>He needed to think, up until now he had seemed unable to focus. <br/><br/>Then again it was difficult to think about situations objectively when you were stuck in the thick of it. <br/><br/>Here he felt one degree removed. <br/><br/>A sanctuary from the insane world he had inherited. <br/><br/>One which seemed to grow worse by the day.<br/><br/>Harry's heart pounded as his thoughts drifted back to that night, back to being at the base of that tree stump with Snape. <br/><br/>The things he did to him. <br/><br/>How far would things have gone if Ron hadn't showed up? <br/><br/>Would Snape have taken him completely? <br/><br/>Would he himself given himself over willingly? <br/><br/>It should disturb Harry that he was entertaining such thoughts, yet it had quite the opposite affect on his body.<br/><br/>He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as a tightness grew around his groin.<br/><br/>He was relieved that Ron had never brought up that night since it happened, though he did wonder what the redhead truly thought of the scenario. <br/><br/>Would he even accept it if he knew Harry actually did want those things from Snape? <br/><br/>Either way it didn't matter now, he wished he could stay out here forever, relax under the light afforded by the stars. <br/><br/>Enjoy this calm before the storm.<br/><br/>It was no use wishing for things that would likely never come.<br/><br/>Even through all that drama at Malfoy Manor, he had managed to keep a hold of his blanket. <br/><br/>He clutched the soft fabric tightly in his arms. <br/><br/>He needed his wand for protection, but he craved this blanket for his heart. <br/><br/>It was stupid he knew, and there was no way he would tell anyone why it was important to him either.<br/><br/>It's not as though anyone would understand.<br/><br/>Harry closed his eyes, praying to a god he didn't believe in that this moment would never end. <br/><br/>He knew time was a commodity he couldn't afford as he savored this calm before the storm. <br/><br/>The build up to a battle he couldn't avoid had already started, but perhaps he had more friends than he first realised.<br/><br/></p><p>~*~*~<br/><br/></p><p>How he despised these meetings. <br/><br/>Snape sat upright in his seat, the stern expression he had come to master, now seemed to permanently plaster his lips. <br/><br/>At least there were no appetizers laid out on the table for Nagini to eat this time.<br/><br/>That last meeting was difficult to stomach, even for the things he'd seen.<br/><br/>Voldemort sickened him. <br/><br/>He seemed more vile than last time, or perhaps it was he himself who had changed.<br/><br/>Perhaps Dumbledore had had more of an effect on him than he realised.<br/><br/>Either way, it no longer mattered. <br/><br/>Dumbledore was no more of this world, a fact that still continued to taunt every one of his sleepless nights.<br/> <br/>He couldn't afford to loose favour with the Dark Lord, for if he did, all of this would be for nothing.<br/><br/>Albus would have died for nothing.<br/><br/>No, if they had any chance of defeating this mad man, then Potter will need all the help he can get.<br/><br/>Why the Dark Lord still saw a purpose to these meetings was beyond him. <br/><br/>Between Lucius's pathetic bartering and Bellatrix's ceaseless sucking up, he struggled to remain silent.<br/><br/>All these fools that truly believe the Dark Lord will reign supreme.<br/><br/>A fool he once was also, until Potter arrived into this world that was.<br/><br/>He always thought it was Lily that he loved, yet his feelings for her son now coursed through him like a jolt of electricity. <br/><br/>The intensity felt blinding, yielding. <br/><br/>His craving for Harry far surpassed anything he had ever known in his life.<br/><br/>He would do anything for the boy.<br/><br/>Snape took a deep breath as he allowed his mind to take him away from this disturbing meeting that he was unable to avoid.<br/><br/>There he was, back in the forest with Harry. <br/><br/>He had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams of the events that took place. <br/><br/>If only he could have stayed longer, an opportunity that perfect would not be likely to present itself again.<br/><br/>Harry's soft skin, his silky hair, the taste of him in his mouth.<br/><br/>It was delectable.<br/><br/>Even with his occlumency skills this was still risky. <br/><br/>He shouldn't be thinking of such things while sitting so close to the Dark Lord.<br/><br/>No.<br/><br/>It was doubtful the opportunity would arise again on it's own, perhaps it be prudent then to create the opportunity himself.<br/><br/></p><p>~*~*~<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm going for a walk." Harry stated, not giving anyone the opportunity to argue the point as he rose from his seat at the dining table. <br/><br/>He felt the concerned eyes of Ron and Hermione upon him, yet both remained silent. <br/><br/>The inaction made Harry wonder what, if anything, Ron had told Hermione about the night in the forest.<br/><br/>Darkness had long consumed the sky as he stepped out the front door. <br/><br/>He knew it wasn't safe to go far alone, but right now he didn't care. <br/><br/>The young wizard trudged through mounds of sand as he made his way to the highest one. <br/><br/>There was something awfully inviting about laying under the stars, with only the light of the moon for company.<br/><br/>Harry couldn't control the smile as it took hold of his lips. He was almost there, the highest point for miles.<br/><br/>This is what he needed, this is what he craved.<br/><br/>Solitude.<br/><br/>Time to process all the events that had had happened to him, not to mention a chance to dread what the future held in store.  <br/><br/>The young wizard allowed his body to fall backwards, until it collided with the sand dune behind it. <br/><br/>Harry sighed as his eyes searched every spec of the stars as they littered the night sky.<br/><br/>It was only in that moment that he realised he was missing something.<br/><br/>His special blanket.<br/><br/>It was what he needed to make this evening just that much more comfortable.<br/><br/>Harry slid his hand into his pocket before withdrawing his wand.<br/><br/>"Accio blanket." Harry whispered, as though it were a secret. <br/><br/>He wanted no one to know of it's significance.<br/><br/>Within a moment the item he had requested rested within his lap.<br/><br/>The young wizard wasted no time unraveling it before immersing himself under the warmth it offered.<br/><br/>Harry's attention now turned south towards the waves, before descending to the wet sand as it dominated the shoreline. <br/><br/>Only, something strange caught his eyes, strange but not unfamiliar. <br/><br/>The young wizard sat up, wanting nothing more than to get a clearer view of what appeared to be an illuminated, wispy cloud. <br/><br/>It was too far away as it danced gracefully through the shallow water, leaving behind only wisps of vapor.<br/><br/>Harry fumbled through his pockets before finally locating what he was searching for.<br/><br/>His glasses.<br/><br/>Harry gasped as the wispy illuminated cloud took shape before his eyes. <br/><br/>A patronus.<br/><br/>But, was it taking the shape of a doe? <br/><br/>He had seen this before. <br/><br/>Harry stumbled to his feet as the realisation suddenly dawned on him. <br/><br/>This patronus had to belong to Snape! <br/><br/>Surely it couldn't just be wishful thinking.<br/><br/>But then where was he?<br/><br/>The young wizard scrambled down the sand dunes, his legs gaining uncontrollable momentum as he careened towards the shore line.<br/><br/>He knew this course of events was unwise and he should avoid being alone, but he didn't believe this opportunity would present itself again.<br/><br/>Harry stopped in his tracks as his eyes desperately searched the dark shore line.<br/><br/>"Mr Potter." <br/><br/>The voice was deep and stern, yet smooth like velvet.<br/><br/>A faint smile grew on Harry's lips as he turned behind him, attempting to locate the source of the voice.<br/><br/>"What a pleasant surprise." Snape drawled, his tone of voice never seemed to change no matter what mood or situation he was in.<br/><br/>Harry's lips let out a chuckle, despite his resistance.<br/><br/>He knew nothing about this situation was a surprise, yet he was pleased none the less.<br/><br/>"Snape." <br/><br/>The two stood in silence, as though each were trying to determine if the other were truly real.<br/><br/>"Do you care to join me?" Harry broke the silence as he nodded towards the sand dune peak that he had previously occupied.<br/><br/>"Of course. It's difficult to catch you alone these days." Snape murmured as the two began to ascend the slope of sand before them.<br/><br/>"There are a lot of things difficult about these days."<br/><br/>Snape simply nodded, needing no explanation.<br/><br/>"How is it that your always able to find me?" Harry raised his eyebrow as the question left his lips. <br/><br/>It was true that since the incident in the forest, he had wondered how Snape had ever found him.<br/><br/>"Dumbledore gave me a device of his own invention, much like the one he gave Mr Weasley."<br/><br/>"I see now that Dumbledore was not wrong to trust you."<br/><br/>Snape smiled at the boy's words as they rested against the soft cascade of sand.<br/><br/>"I see you still have that blanket." Snape drawled as he slid his fingers over the soft material. <br/><br/>Harry offered the man a smile, one that said more than words ever could.<br/><br/>"Can I-"<br/><br/>"You needn't ask Harry." Snape whispered before closing the gap between their lips.<br/><br/>The younger wizard offered no resistance as the man encapsulated his lips. <br/><br/>"We don't have long." Snape interrupted, yet refused to pull away from the teenager.<br/><br/>"At the end of this, we will have all the time in the world." Harry reassured the man with words that weren't his to promise.<br/><br/>An endearing smile crept onto the Headmaster's lips as he prayed Harry was right.<br/><br/>"What do you want Harry?"<br/><br/>"I want," The young wizard began, his cheeks flushed with red as he contemplated whether to speak his words aloud.<br/><br/>"Come on Potter, you can tell me."<br/><br/>"I want you inside me."<br/><br/>Harry braced himself, as though anticipating an unjustified rejection.<br/><br/>"As you wish." Snape smirked as he withdrew his wand, within a fraction of a second, both wizards were stripped bare.<br/><br/>Harry gasped as a cool breeze danced over his flesh, it exploited his vulnerability, yet ignited a fire in his groin.<br/><br/>The coolness was soon replaced by warmth as Snape engulfed the younger wizard in his naked arms.<br/><br/>Harry moaned without remorse as the Headmaster ran his fingers down the younger wizard's pale body.<br/><br/>It still wasn't enough.<br/><br/>Harry instinctively spread his legs, his body begging the man above him for more attention.<br/><br/>Snape obliged as he positioned himself above the younger wizard.<br/><br/>Harry's heart pounded, a mixture of anticipation and excitement as Snape ran his fingers over his groin. <br/><br/>The headmaster appeared to be in no rush as his long slender fingers squeezed the young wizard's member.<br/><br/>"Let's hope this time we don't get interrupted." Harry chuckled, dragging them both back to the last time they played this game.<br/><br/>A smirk lined Snape's lips as he lined himself up to Harry's entrance.<br/><br/>"This time I'll be sure to take you with me." <br/><br/>The young wizard smiled, hoping the man's words held validity, but knowing better.<br/><br/>"Are you ready?"<br/><br/>"Always."<br/><br/>Snape nodded as he whisked his wand one last time.<br/><br/>"What are you doing?"<br/><br/>"It's a painless sex spell. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."<br/><br/>Harry smiled at the man above him, as he braced himself for what was to come; the man truly thought of everything.</p><p><br/>~*~*~<br/><br/></p><p>"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked aloud to whoever was listening as she sat at the dining table, grasping the latest edition of the daily prophet that she could get her hands on.<br/><br/>"Not since dinner." Ron stated, his voice void any trace of worry.<br/><br/>"Perhaps we ought to check on him, he has been out there an awful long while." Hermione suggested, placing her newspaper down before turning her attention to the window.<br/><br/>Ron gazed at her, wondering why the witch bothered to stare out a dark window, its not as though she would be able to make anything out in the darkness.<br/><br/>"If you say so."</p><p><br/>~*~*~</p><p><br/>"Oh! Severus! Oh!" Harry could barely contain his moans as waves of pleasure coursed through his body; consuming every inch of him with every thrust. <br/><br/>He gasped as his heart pounded faster, his body grinding against Severus, begging him for more.<br/><br/>Harry clutched at handfuls of sand beneath him, he desperately craved something tangible to grab a hold of.<br/><br/>Snape was certainly taking him for a wild ride and he was doing his best to hang on. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>